The present invention relates to a centralized switching circuit for the electrical network in a building.
At present the electrical networks installed in buildings, and in particular in residential buildings, include only one circuit connected to the mains, which circuit feeds various lamps and power outlets (wall sockets, etc.). The means provided for controlling the lamps (pushbuttons, switches, etc.) and optionally the means for controlling the power outlets are disposed in the same circuit which thus serves both as a control circuit and as a power circuit. This type of network in which a single circuit is used to perform two functions has the advantage of simplicity. However it also suffers from drawbacks. In particular, given that relatively high voltages are present (generally 220 volts in Europe), a conventional network must be wired in accordance with safety regulations which prohibit some paths to electric cables. In addition, having the control means placed in the controlled circuit itself makes it difficult to alter the location of the control means after the initial electrical wiring has been installed, even if the safety regulations could be ignored. Yet there are always some reasons of necessity or convenience which become manifest only after an installation has been installed. Further, controlling a single lamp by two or more control means gives rise to wiring problems. Finally, given that the power circuit and the control circuit are the same and given that the control means are located where they can easily be reached, they are rarely close to the lamps or the outlets which they control (e.g. lamps hanging from the middles of ceilings, or outlets situated along skirting boards close to the floor or even the ceiling), large quantities of relatively heavy gauge electric cable have to be used when wiring installations of this type, thereby increasing the expense.
One solution for remedying these defects consists in designing and installing electrical networks which are no longer constituted by a single circuit, but which are rather constituted by two circuits which circuits are interconnected by a centralized switching member.